The world wide web comprises billions of web sites, trillions of webpages, and exponentially greater sizes of bytes of data, and these numbers increase every day. Users looking to retrieve relevant information from the Internet find themselves in the predicament of looking for a needle in a haystack. Users must depend on a network addressing system that uniquely identifies each publicly available website/webpage or other network resource and search engines to help navigate the morass of the Internet. The already challenging task of locating information relevant to users or resources that users need can become even more difficult when a resource is associated with a number of different network addresses that are each equally valid to use to identify that resource. Changes to the network addresses of resources can add further complexity.